


A Gentleman's Calling

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry Hart spares a streetwalker from a beating while out looking for a meal he ensures the lad is safe for the night and thinks no more of it. He very rarely pays much mind to the lives of humans, right now the vampire world is under attack and he is part of an elite council that strives to overcome threats and ensure the balance between the vampire and human world. </p><p>Eggsy Unwin might be what saves that balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

“Care for a tup guv?”

The voice called out of a nearby alley and Harry paused in his stride. The street was dark and they were directly under a light. The boy looked young but there was dark knowledge in his eyes. Harry would guess he was not quite as young as he looked; most likely a ploy to take in more business. He took in the jeans and baggy hoodie “You honestly expect me to believe you use the word ‘tup’ or 'guv' for that matter?”

The young man shrugged and there’s a smile playing at the corner of his mouth as he looked up through hooded eyes “You posh types always seem to like a bit of rough.” He sealed it with a wink and Harry was certain if he were any of the other men walking these streets the deal would have already been done. “I’m sorry to disappoint but I’m not here for business or pleasure.”

Again a shrug but a slight tightening of the eyes “Then I suggest you get out of here, this ain’t a good place to be lost.”

Harry almost took it as a threat, but something in the youth’s demeanor tells him it’s only a warning. A noble heart perhaps? He can’t blame the lad for not knowing that he’s by far the most dangerous creature out here.

“Eh boy!” A new voice entered the conversation and Harry can feel his hackles rising as he scents alcohol heavy in the man’s blood. The lad sucked in a breath with a curse, if Harry were only human he would have never heard it, he watched as the streetwalker schooled his expression into a warm smile “Hey Dean, just doin’ business.” It did not escape Harry’s notice that the young man had now positioned himself between him and Dean. He stayed silent and was content to only observe for the moment.

“My boys are tellin’ me you were causin’ a bit o’ trouble last night.” Dean glared at the boy now and he held his hands up plaintively. “Now Dean you know I ain’t like that. I just stopped him from roughing up the merchandise was all no ‘arm done.”

“More trouble than yer worth Eggsy I swear to Christ. Now you’re gonna go back and apologize all nice and sweet to the gentleman and maybe… _maybe_ I won’t let ‘im bleed ya.”

He reached forward to pull ‘Eggsy’ along and Harry found that he’s had quite enough of the exchange. “Actually I’m afraid Mr. Dean that I’ve just finished procuring your boy’s services for the night. It would be of great loss to me if he had to go back on our agreement.” He cloaked his words with silk as he stared down the man. The man’s mind doesn’t take much convincing. He sensed Eggsy’s confusion but didn’t acknowledge it.

Like a shark smelling blood Dean immediately let go of Eggsy and held his hands up “Sorry to intrude sir, I’ll settle me own business with Eggsy another time.” He gave a pointed look before stumbling off.

Eggsy watched him go for a moment “Thanks for that but you shouldn’t bring too much attention to yourself when it comes to Dean. He’s a nasty one right.”

“Indeed.” Harry looks down at the young man “You’d best come with me if you want that story to hold. I can have you returned in the morning.” He dialed for a car; his purpose for coming here will have to wait another night.

“Now hold on bruv, I ain’t sayin’ I ain’t grateful or wut but I don’t give it out for free.” Those sharp eyes are boring into him and Harry allows himself a moment to be impressed it takes a spine of steel to argue from a position of weakness.

“Of course not. You won’t be giving anything out. I simply thought it would be much easier for you to avoid that fellow if part of your story was true. You’re more than welcome to my guest bedroom for the evening.” He wondered at what this young man has been through when generosity is greeted with mistrust. Maybe it’s the boy’s gut telling him that this finely dressed gentleman is dangerous. He would be right. But he’s of no danger to ‘Eggsy’ tonight.

There’s a moment of consideration but he realizes he doesn’t seem to have a lot of options. If he stays on the street he’s almost guaranteed to run into his employer. “Sounds nice. I’m in.” Eggsy doesn’t get many deals that don’t come with some sort of strings. But he’s got a pretty sharp sense for people and he doesn’t think this man is lying. He was a bit worried when Dean came by that he would rough up the man for stepping onto their turf but he seemed surprisingly easy going about the matter. The usual Dean he knew would have demanded half up front first before letting Eggsy dodge a beating. He knew it was a bad idea to punch the customer last night, usually he doesn’t mind when they get a little rough with him but the man’s hands were gripping his throat a bit too hard and he wouldn’t loosen his hold. He’ll have to make up for that one later but for now at least he has a nice place to stay for the night.

He thinks about the cash he left with his mum and sis and thinks it’s enough to get them till morning. He’ll have to do a little extra business tomorrow to pick up the slack but at least he won’t be all battered and bruised trying to make a deal. That always lowers the price.

Harry is amused that all through the drive he can sense Eggsy’s mind fast at work. Sometimes he moves his fingers as though he were doing calculations and Harry wonders if he’s coming up with the sum he’ll have to make up tomorrow for this one night of luxury. His eyes darken when Eggsy’s’ fingers settle on eight and there’s a slight calm to him as though this isn’t something he’s had to think about before. Part math part keen survival.

He also ponders at his own insistence. It’s highly unlikely that Eggsy can pose any sort of risk to him, but why invite him back to his den? He has enough on him that he could easily set the lad up with a hotel for the night and not think anything more of it. Yet he has long ago learned not to question his instincts; they’ve kept him alive after all for nearly a thousand years. He hid his amusement at Eggsy’s look at his townhouse and escorted him inside. His phone let out a small vibration and he subtly pulled it out. Merlin was asking if he had procured a meal for the night. He let his eyes linger on Eggsy for a moment before sending a denial. Something had come up and he would get one tomorrow. Merlin’s response was not the least polite and it was mildly insulting. Nothing he hadn’t weathered before. He turned the device off and stepped inside, it was rude to ignore a guest after all.

His steps were silent as he followed Eggsy in. He took a minute to observe the young man unnoticed. He knew quality when he saw it. His hands were tight in his pockets and he seemed to be holding himself in as if afraid of breaking anything in the house. He was aware that much around him was worth more than he might ever see. “I’ll show you to the guest room if you don’t mind. I’m sure you’ve had a long night.”

He showed Eggsy to the spare and lingered “Would you care for a meal or drink?” The pantry was well supplied in the event of human guests and he loathed thinking of when the last time Eggsy received a square meal was. But that indomitable pride snuck up again and there was a quick shake of his head “Nah that’s alright bruv I gotta catch a wink while I can.” He gave a lazy wave as he turned into the bedroom and closed the door.

A surprised laugh escaped his lips and Harry stared at the door for a minute. Merlin would love this one. Yet he knew when the sun rose he would be deep asleep and the young man would return to his life on the streets. It was highly unlikely they would see each other again. Tomorrow night he would not have the chance to dally again, he needed to get himself a meal or he would begin losing his edge, something that would be unforgivable regarding the current state of his ‘community’. In fact taking in the boy was a large enough risk when he was already a target. Merlin was sure to have fits. He nodded his head to the door “Sleep well Eggsy.” And then turned away.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience!

 

 

 

As Harry had suspected he woke the next evening to find that his house was once again his. There was a scratched out note in the guest bedroom that said succinctly “Thanks” Well at least ‘Eggsy’ wasn’t without gratitude.

He turned on his phone and saw that he had several mildly threatening messages from Merlin detailing what would be done if he did not get a meal this night. He sighed and prepared himself for going out. While he did prefer to feed from degenerates so that he was not harming innocents he felt it was only polite to dress his very best.

He opened his door and was only mildly surprised to see Merlin waiting for him, checking his watch as though Harry was his errant date. “Finally done primping then?” He arched a brow at him and turned already leading him down the street.

He thought he was a little old for a sitter but Merlin had his right to be protective. “You know I would have eaten tonight.”

His lover didn’t deign to look over his shoulder at him “You were supposed to eat last night if you weren’t busy with some strumpet.”

It was curious the wave of protective instinct he had with Eggsy being insulted “He was a streetwalker not a strumpet, and a very polite one at that.” His mind traced back to the night before when Eggsy’s pimp had threatened him. Had Eggsy been able to charm his way out of punishment? Had he been forced to bow that proud head to a man who tried to hurt him and apologize? He felt his eyes bleed red and quickly got himself under control. He remembered Eggsy counting off on his fingers, the boy was used to a hard life. He must have some sort of contingency plan.

He sensed a change in Merlin and saw that the other vampire had stopped a little way ahead of him. Merlin turned slowly and took a good look at Harry. He was doing fine for not having eaten in a week or two. A common stretch for him. But he sensed that something about this street boy had struck a cord with his lover. He was not as old as Harry; being only turned for three hundred years meant that there was much he didn’t know about Harry’s former life. “I apologize for calling him a strumpet.” He might owe the boy at least that much.

With the matter settled they walked down where they knew there would be humans that would not be missed. Harry was an expert at only taking what he needed, however he always erred on the side of caution and refused to drink innocent blood. Something he had taught to Merlin but he did not know the reasoning for. They walked for a bit. Merlin enjoyed their nights where they could eat together and keep an eye out for one another. Perhaps he should be grateful to this ‘Eggsy’ it had been awhile since they were able to do this.

They had only just begun walking down their usual haunt when they heard a commotion. They exchanged a single glanced and as one they vanished into the shadows. Floating towards the sound of a fight they found themselves observing Eggsy getting kicked around with his hands up to protect his face but they could scent that they had succeeded in splitting his lip and several other places as well.

“Oi not the face!” Eggsy’s words were slurred with pain but he was still struggling to his feet.

Three young men were taking turns punching him and Eggsy was doing very little in the way of defending himself or fighting back. One of the boys sneered “Yeah Dean told us to keep that pretty face clean. Yer lucky he’s lettin’ you off so easy.” These words were followed by another punch to the gut.

Eggsy made a choked sound but only tried to cover the blow not strike back. He seemed to accept this as his punishment but the way he held himself meant he still had his pride. He wasn’t going to beg for mercy he was only protecting his income. Merlin hadn’t seen much of the boy, only what little his cameras had shown him and what Harry had told him. But he felt himself grudgingly giving the boy approval. Perhaps he had been a little too quick to judge earlier.

He turned to see that Harry was ready to snap any second and smiled with his fangs fully showing as they rejoined the corporeal world “Shall we?”

Eggsy was doing his best to keep his hands in front of his face and not take any more damage than he could. His clients didn’t mind if he had a few bruises on his body, they were usually pretty far gone by that point but he had a hard time selling if his face was all mucked up. Suddenly the boney fists and booted feet were absent and he slowly pulled his hands down. It was too early for his beating to be over, and it wasn’t likely that they had decided to cut him a break. He stood up and stilled when he saw they were gone, the hair on the back of his neck was standing straight up and he found his hand going to his pocket where his knife was kept.

“Had that on you and didn’t use it?” A bald man in a casual grey suit and glasses was looking at him with a smirk on his face. 

Eggsy sensed that the knife would be useless against this bloke if he managed to get rid of three punks at the same time. He took a step back “Yeah well I was avoidin’ trouble as it were. If I pull a knife on them that’s the end of that.”

“Seems like a wise decision, live to fight another day and all.” Harry’s voice came from an alley and Eggsy turned sharply to face him.

He took a minute to look over the two blokes and frowned “Yeah well…thanks bruv but I got to go.” He put his hands in his pockets and started walking away. His fingers wrapped around the knife just in case, he didn’t think it would be useful against them but…well he just sensed they were more dangerous than they looked. His street sense was sharp and he didn’t make his living by not trusting his gut.

“What is your plan for the evening?” Eggsy looked over his shoulder and saw Harry staring curiously after him.

He didn’t know what it was about this bloke or why he cared. “Well since ‘m off my beating early migh’ as well make some money.” He winked at Harry and turned to walk away again. The feeling of danger increasing as gooseflesh slowly pickled over his arms. He stopped short when the bald man was suddenly before him. He had been standing behind him next to Harry a second ago. He stopped short and let his thumb caress the switch on the blade. “If you blokes are interested in a party it costs extra.”

“We’re not interested in a party Eggsy.” The one with the burr spoke and Eggsy didn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Then I got money to make so bugger off.” He pulled the knife out and turned to look at Harry who hadn’t moved from his spot.

Harry looked at him for a moment longer and then nodded his head “Be safe Eggsy.” With that the bald man walked past him to Harry with only a glance and then they were gone.

 

A shiver went down his back but with them out of sight put the knife away and walked off. Time to make up the money he lost yesterday.

 

On the roof Merlin and Harry watched Eggsy walk off like he hadn’t just received a severe beating and lean against a light post as he smiled at passerby. “The lads a survivor.” Merlin’s approval was hard to gain.

“Yes he is quite impressive. He was prepared to fight the two of us with a pocket knife of all things.” There was pride in his voice. “I knew you would like him.”

Curious Merlin turned “I thought he was just a one off…your good deed for the week as it were.”

Harry had thought so, but perhaps there was a reason they had found Eggsy tonight. They had been fortunate to receive such a nice meal in return. The three would wake by morning with no memory of what happened. “Perhaps not.”

Merlin studied Harry for a moment; they had been together for a long time. Merlin had been turned and then abandoned; Harry had found him shortly after and helped reshape his new life. Without him Merlin had no doubt he would have turned into a monster at worst or been killed by a hunter at best. He looked as a gentleman approached Eggsy and the two ducked into an empty alleyway. Merlin watched carefully as Harry’s hands balled into fists and some red bled into his eyes. He couldn’t deny that he felt the injustice of the situation. Eggsy’s scent declared him free of any drugs or toxins, and he was young yet jaded. “I suppose it would be easy to observe him for a few nights. Arthur has no need of us for the foreseeable future.”

Harry fought back the red that was bleeding into his eyes as he watched across the distance and through the shadows as Eggsy pleasured the stranger. “Agreed.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Please enjoy this chapter!

 

 

 

Eggsy hadn’t survived working the streets this long without some common sense to help him. He knew when he was being watched. The question was: why? He thought it might be those two posh blokes he had seen. He thought maybe Harry might have been checking up on him or something. He didn’t bother thinking about it too much. There was work to be done and money to be made. Daisy was growing out of her clothes faster than they could buy them.

His suspicion was fully aroused when he saw yet another sure thing come straight towards him and then suddenly veer off into another direction. He looked over himself. He didn’t think that he looked too bad. His lip was still split from Dean’s ‘punishment’ but that was about it. He still had some faded spots on his ribs but they hurt worse than they looked so none of the customers complained.

He was starting to get itchy against his post. He needed to make at least five hundred tonight…if not more in case tomorrow was slow. Yesterday he’d only barely been able to get Dean’s cut. He couldn’t survive on paying off Dean alone; he needed to make his share on top of that. He looked around, maybe he needed to move, find some new territory. He didn’t like doing that too much, usually the turf was claimed by someone else and they might end up in a tussle or worse another pimp might ‘ask’ for a cut. It was safer to stay in his usual hunting ground but not if he wasn’t going to make his money. He hesitated but then pushed of the post. Time to move on. He’d have to risk another streetwalker or pimp but that’s how it was sometimes.

He had barely moved from his spot when a familiar shape cut out of the darkness. It was the baldy from the other night. Were they the ones scaring off his business? “Hello Eggsy, going somewhere?” He seemed amused as if there was a private joke Eggsy wasn’t in on.

“Well this street’s no good tonight so I’ve gotta go somewhere where the fish are bitin’.” He didn’t like these posh types, they always felt entitled when they wanted something. This guy definitely wanted something.

“That’s a shame I was coming to see if you were interested in getting a bit of dinner with me.” His brogue made the words lilt and sound inviting but there was command in there somewhere. He stood expectantly as if waiting for Eggsy to simply come along with him like some grateful lap dog.

“Well you migh’ have to find your friend from the other night bruv. I got to get some business if you know what I mean.” He winked and turned to walk away. The hand on his shoulder made him tense and his fingers twisted around the knife in his pocket. It was minimal protection but he knew his way around using it.

Lips brushed the curve of his hear “Now Eggsy don’ be rude. It’s no like I canne pay you for your trouble.” His brogue had thickened and there was a low growl to his voice. Eggsy had a sharp remark on his lips but when several folded bills were pressed into his hand he pulled away and looked down. A low whistle escaped him…yes that was…well worth the time for dinner, dessert, midnight snack and breakfast.

Being that he was a true professional he tucked away the bills and gave a winning smile “Where are we eating guv?” Merlin hadn’t been able to resist scarring off the lecherous fools who wanted to put their paws all over the boy. He knew he was interfering with the lad’s livelihood and that’s why he pressed the bills into his hand and offered dinner. He and Harry could be a tad…possessive… and ‘Eggsy’ had struck their interested.

Unfortunately Harry wouldn’t be joining them but he was watching most intently. Merlin gave a little wave to where he was hiding as he opened the door for Eggsy. He followed shortly after and hid a smile when he saw how uncomfortable Eggsy was. This was a very fine establishment and the maître de was already sneering in his direction. Fortunately for him he saw Merlin and the sneer turned into a smile as he led them to a private table.

Merlin enjoyed watching Eggsy more than he expected. He was such a tough lad trying not to show any fear as he was fully aware that there was a massive financial difference between him and the rest of the patrons. He also knew that they were well aware of the fact that if he was here with Merlin it was because he was bought and paid for. None of that showed on his face. He kept his chin up and a small cocky smile on his lips. Merlin had no illusions that there was a massive chip on his shoulder, but even that could be endearing. That chip might have also kept him alive at times if someone felt they were owed more than they had paid for.

The meal was long and pleasant. He enjoyed introducing Eggsy to new and unique flavors and watching his reactions. Sometimes they were intuitive; he tended to gravitate towards savory flavors and seemed to dislike anything too sweet or strange in texture. Sometimes his reactions were humorous such as when he took a small bite of caviar that Merlin had insisted they order and he promptly wiped his tongue with the cloth napkin much to the horror of any onlookers.

When they left for the evening Merlin was only slightly appalled when Eggsy had asked for a doggy bag. When the server had looked to him in askance he had shaken his head negative and left a hefty tip. On their way out he explained to Eggsy while he was his patron he would no longer be subjected to living from day to day. Neither he nor his family would be wanting.

“So this is a’ exchange? Wut would you like from a bloke like me? A bit of arse don’t sell for that much.” Eggsy’s eyes were dark as he came straight out with his questions. This brash and bold boy was enchanting to watch.

“There is more that I want from you simply than some ‘roll in the hay’ as some might phrase it.” Merlin was amused when Eggsy seemed relieved.

“Finally bruv, I though’ you would never tell me whu’ you wanted for this.” There was a look in Eggsy’s eyes that made Merlin ache to know more. So the boy knew he couldn’t get something for nothing. Very smart, he liked survivors.

His accent seemed to thicken as he crowded Eggsy against an alley wall “I wan' ta taste you.” The words rolled off his tongue as he pressed his lips to Eggsy’s . There was absolute silence in that alleyway. Not even a rat disturbed him as they embraced. Then his fangs began to grow as he tasted Eggsy’s warm flesh against his lips and he hungered for more. With the subtle scrape against his skin Eggsy pulled away in a panic and he was prepared for that.

He let the lad pull away and brace himself against the stone. Those honeyed eyes were filled with confusion as he looked at him “Tha’ ain’t right bruv. Yer teeth grew!”

A little red showed in Merlin’s eyes “Indeed Eggsy. Now if yew don’ mind I’d like a taste of ye, but if you do than go home and never see me nor ‘Arry again.”

Eggsy watched him for a moment before he closed his eyes and turned his neck up as an offering. There was a dark heat in his eyes as he gave a small smile “’is wut you paid for right?”

For a split second Merlin paused, he was surprised to find himself somewhat put off by that blatant truth. He had in fact intended this to be a transaction. After seeing man after man come to Eggsy and pay for his services, see them touch him, see them…see them with him. It was revolting and he wanted his share. Now he gently pressed a chaste kiss to Eggsy’s neck “I very much enjoyed our evening together Eggsy. Perhaps Harry will join us next time.” The rough brogue that had been coloring his voice earlier was gone.

Confusion colored the boy’s face and Merlin found himself failing to find a decent explanation. It had all been so very straightforward up to this point. He had paid for far more than he was getting if all he wanted was a little nip. He was somewhat embarrassed to find that he wanted Eggsy to feed him because he _wanted_ to, not because of some money. He could feel Harry’s stare against his back. He was no doubt struggling to understand the situation as well.

Merlin found himself straightening Eggsy’s ridiculous jacket and offering to escort him home. “Naw tha’s alright. I’ve made enough tonight thanks to yew so I’ll be headin’ home before me mum gets worried.” Eggsy still had a question in his eyes. He was too smart and savvy to offer the money back, but he still seemed uncertain now that he wasn’t being asked for anything.

“Very good then Harry and I will see you tomorrow.” Merlin gave a tight nod and they stared at each other for a moment. “And Eggsy…”

The sharp turn of the boy’s head bared that beautiful throat and his hunger swelled for a moment until it was almost overwhelming “Yeah bruv?”

“Don’t accept any other callers. Harry and I will be exclusively paying for your services now.” Merlin’s eyes flashed red again in warning.

Eggsy looked at him for a moment “Righ…fair enough.” Then he turned and walked away whistling as he hurried to his mum and sis.

When he vanished into the dark Harry appeared by Merlin’s side “That was an enchanting evening…the boy truly is…unique.” Harry turned his head to look at Merlin. The same question Eggsy had was reflected in his own eyes.

Merlin knew better than to try and lie to his Sire. “I wanted him to give it because _he_ wanted it.” Merlin made a frustrated noise “I’ve never felt like tha’ before.” His brogue thickened again.

Harry gave a small smile “I have.”

He looked after where Eggsy had vanished. Merlin’s dark eyes turned sharply to him “When?”

Turning Harry pulled Merlin close and brushed their lips together “The night I met you.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update sorry for the long wait!
> 
> *ALSO*
> 
> I want to start a one shot collection based on Kingsman Prompts. Please send me the prompts and I will consider them for the story! I mainly do M/M or M/M/M but I also enjoy writing relationships with queer sexualities and characters (Asexual, Demi, etc.) 
> 
> Thanks

 

 

 

Watching Eggsy sleep was perhaps not the most gentlemanly thing Harry Hart had ever done. He was on the roof across the street from Eggsy’s flat. He had been surprised to discover that Eggsy lived with his mother and little sister…what disgusted him was to find that his ‘pimp’ was also dating his mother. As if the man could not be more revolting.

He watched them interact, his mother carefully avoiding any discussion of work or money and trying to get Eggsy to smile. His lips would twitch every once in awhile but the true smile came when he played with his little sister and tried to get her to eat her vegetables. It was very charming. It was not ideal that Eggsy would have attachment to a family. Though he felt the bond with the mother was rather strained perhaps they could work something out for the little sister. She was a darling after all.

Just shortly after midnight Merlin joined him and they watched as Eggsy slept. Even at rest his shoulders were tense and he was facing the door which had a small stool propped against it. He was used to being awoken suddenly and violently was Harry’s estimate. He barred his fangs when he saw the ‘stepfather’ finally go to sleep. It would be so very easy to end the man’s wretched life.

Merlin’s hand on his back was a steadying sensation and he leaned back into as he turned to look into Merlin’s eyes. He was no more pleased than Harry to discover Eggsy’s living situation. Harry pulled Merlin into a kiss; his childe was slightly taller than him but that only made pulling him down with his tie sweeter. Merlin made a low sound in his throat and Harry walked him back until Merlin was pressing into the stone of the ledge barrier. He slowly pulled away and nuzzled Merlin’s neck, pressing a kiss to the bite had had given when he created him.

Merlin smiled and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair as he looked at his Sire warmly “I want a taste of that boy.” It came out with a purr as his eyes glinted to Eggsy’s room.

Harry’s fangs caressed his old mark and he smiled “No doubt it will be very fine…especially when he’s between us, gasping and bare as we take turns feeding from him.”

Merlin hissed and pressed his hips against Harry’s “Let’s visit him tomorrow...I don’t want to leave him alone too long.”

Harry let his eyes linger on Eggsy's window "Agreed."

 

While Eggsy had heeded Merlin’s words and had not accepted other clients they were more worried about what Dean would think about Eggsy suddenly being off the market. Sure the money Eggsy had given him had pleased him and he seemed more than willing to let a night or two slide…but a man like Dean was always greedy for more.

Eggsy wasn’t planning on backing out of his arrangement with those posh guys Harry and Merlin. But he didn’t like the way that Dean was eying him. He seemed to take the news that Eggsy had a private patron pretty well…especially with the money that Eggsy had given to him. Still…that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try anything. So he went out.

He avoided his usual street. He didn’t want anyone getting any ideas. So he wandered a bit aimlessly. When he passed an alleyway and hands grabbed and pulled him in his had his knife out and flashing before he could think. It was an reaction that he always kept sharp.

Harry was pleased with Eggsy’s instincts so he didn’t mind the slice across his cheek. It wasn’t like it wouldn’t heal anyways. He smiled down at the boy even as he dabbed at the cut with a handkerchief. “Very good Eggsy.”

The lad took a step back and slowly pocketed the knife “Sorry ‘bout that guv. Give a man a warnin’ next time yea?”

Merlin stepped up behind Eggsy and gently guided the knife back into his pocket and settled his hands on his shoulders “Bit late for a walk?”

He didn’t like the feeling of being cornered and Eggsy tried to shift a little to get both in his sight. They allowed the move but Merlin’s fingers seemed to linger as long as possible

“Yeah well Dean seems happy enough with the money but I don’t want him getting any ideas.”

Harry frowned and exchanged a glance with Merlin “That money was for you and your family…”

Eggsy straightened and looked Harry dead in the eye. He got that they ‘bought’ him but that didn’t give them any right to manage his business “Yeah well Dean still needs his share right? If I don’t give him enough he’ll be more than happy to ‘convince’ me to take more jobs you get me?”

This boy…Merlin smiled at the spine in him. It made his fangs itch to slide into that strong slender neck and taste what lay beneath. “Perhaps we should have a talk with this man.” Merlin’s eyes glinted red when he thought of what he would very much like to say.

Eggsy saw the flash and that determined look was back on his face “Wut’s that mean when your eyes do that?”

Harry’s cheek had healed almost instantly and he tucked away the now stained handkerchief “It happens when we feel powerful emotions like anger or lust…or if we smell blood.”

That seemed to get only a mild reaction out of Eggsy but they supposed that nothing would really surprise him. “Right…so you come by for a bite to eat?” He looked to Merlin as he spoke, remembering their last engagement.

“Only if that is what you want Eggsy.” Harry said mildly, he wasn’t quite sure yet what drew him so endlessly to Eggsy besides his fire and spirit, but he was rarely wrong about those who attracted him.

Eggsy considered it for a minute. Honestly the idea sent the small hairs on the back of his neck standing straight up. But when he thought about it was it really any different from having sex with blokes for money? And this money brought him more than a night of peace and relative quiet from Dean. This kinda money started bringing him security and maybe a little something more. Was he really being fair taking all that and not giving them what they wanted? He gave a frustrated little noise; this is why sometimes the kind customers were the hardest to deal with. At least with the others things were straightforward. He rubbed the back of his neck before nodding “Well let’s give it a go right?”

Merlin gave a wry smile “Not exactly the enthusiastic consent we were looking for.”

Again that indelible spine straightened “We’ll I don’t exactly know what I’m getting into guv so that’s about what you’re going to get.”

This did come as a surprise to Merlin and Harry. Shamefully they had thought that perhaps Eggsy had entertained vampire clients before, it was not unusual to hire someone of his services to provide more than companionship. To find he had never been bitten was both a delight and very arousing discovery.

“Really now?” Merlin nearly purred as he gathered Eggsy against the stone wall “Then perhaps we should show you what you’ve been missing?”

Harry watched with red eyes as his childe gently tilted Eggsy’s head to the side.

He had learned well from his sire and he treated it as though he were going into a kiss. He pressed his lips gently to Eggsy’s to help the lad relax. His body was still tense even as he tried to relax against Merlin’s body. Merlin knew this was the hardest part the first bite was the worst but the rush after would make it all better. He trailed his lips from Eggsy’s over his cheek and down his throat until he found the vein he was looking for. He made sure to numb the skin as much as he could before he finally slid his fangs home.

Eggsy knew that being tense wasn’t the smartest thing to do but it was hard to just stand there while someone took a bite out of you. When it finally did happen it was almost like a relief that it wasn’t as terrible as he had thought. There was a bit of a burn but then warmth filled his head and he started feeling relaxed as Merlin cupped against him.

Watching this…it was truly beautiful. There was a sense of pride watching his childe take a bite so beautifully. They had never discussed who would be the first to taste Eggsy. For a time Harry had assumed it would be him since he found the boy…yet now he knew that this was right. Perhaps if other things worked out Merlin would be the one to turn him.

After a short while Merlin gently pulled away and helped steady Eggsy. He smiled as he licked the trace of blood away from Eggsy’s neck “There you are love. Not so bad is it?”

Eggsy made a little humming noise and looked blearily up at Melrin “Nope.” He gave a smile and leaned into Merlin.

Merlin looked flushed and his eyes were bright as he guided Eggsy to Harry. Not that he would be able to feed from him so soon. They would have to help the lad build up his tolerance first, but he wanted Harry to enjoy this afterglow.

With the smell of fresh blood drifting so close Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s brow as he stroked the fading bite mark. He had trained his childe well and when Eggsy woke up in the morning there would be nothing there to find. A perfect bite. “Well I believe this has been a very pleasurable evening. Time to see our boy home.”

 

It was simple sneaking Eggsy back into his bed. The apartment he and his family lived in had laughable security. Harry savored tucking him in and thought of how he would look in his own bed with fine sheets and a soft mattress beneath him. Before leaving he hid some money into Eggsy’s hands. This is not a transaction to him, but the money is a way to keep Eggsy for them alone and also provide him and his family some security.

Merlin was feeling much the same as he stroked his hand through Eggsy’s hair and remembered the way it had felt to be even so briefly connected to him. It was unlike anything he had experienced before even with Harry.

They left before any attention can be drawn to them and return to Harry’s home.

 

Over some brandy they sit and talk but their heart isn’t in it. Both of their minds are on the young man they spent the evening with. They receive a missive shortly before the sun rises. Arthur the current clan leader is calling a meeting tomorrow and he needs all his knights there.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter has a little drama coming!
> 
> Don't forget to send me prompts :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update! Some new things are revealed!

 

 

 

The meeting with Arthur did not go well.

It appeared that another vampire clan was moving into the city and they were not honoring the pacts that had been in place for over a hundred years. Vampires were not out in the open, but many knew of them or were at least aware of something other out in the night. Those people though were typically the type who lived on the fringes of society. The average person in an average household had no idea that vampires existed.

Personally Harry thought they were going over the same tortured ideas that many vampires had had before. That vampires should rule society and humans should become little more than cattle. It was a fine view and logically made sense with the vampire race’s superiority. Yet every time something of the sort had been attempted many humans were killed yes…but the vampires were always chased back into the shadows.

Their leader Arthur wanted the issue contained before they risked exposure. He tasked Merlin with reconnaissance and gave Harry a mission to try and discover where the clan’s base was located. Loyal to their leader they accepted their orders without complaint. It appeared their time with their newest ‘project’ would be cut short for a small while.

They retired to Merlin’s house for the evening, his home had this lab and computer center where he was plugged into every camera the city had to offer. He flicked through a few of them curiously. It would be tedious finding members of the other clan and establishing patters in their movements, but it was all a matter of patience. Absently Merlin clicked to Eggsy’s address. It had become a habit for him to observe when he could.

He felt as though there was more to Eggsy than they knew. On the surface he seemed normal…even stereotypical. When he wasn’t with them he was playing with his sister, helping his mum around the house, avoiding Dean or giving him money, and having a drink with his mates in the pub. They watched for a moment as Eggsy was playing with his sister, it seemed he was only truly joyful when he was around her. She did appear to be well insulated from the world around her. She wore pretty dresses and had several toys and plenty of food to fill her plate. Proof that Eggsy put her before anything else.

Dean was looming and Merlin could see by the way that Eggsy’s shoulders tensed he was aware of the man’s proximity. Harry and Merlin were silent as they watched the feed. They hadn’t felt any guilt as they had planted video and audio feeds in Eggsy’s flat. For the time being he had claimed them as their own and while that arrangement lasted they would exercise their right to protect and observe. “Time to put the tike away for a bit righ’ Eggsy?” Dean leered down at the boy as he made a show of rubbing his fingers together.

Eggsy shot him a glare but then turned a smile to Daisy “Why don’t you get a book love?” Unaware of what was happening Daisy carefully got up before running to her playpen to find a story. Eggsy watched her go for a minute before turning to Dean “Look I said I got sponsors now right? They collect when they collect and thas’ the end of it.”

The two men stared at each other for a minute before Dean lunged forward and grabbed Eggsy by the neck “I own you! I don’ care what some posh blokes said I need my money and you’re goin’ to get it for me.” He gave Eggsy a brutal shake to make his point.

Merlin bared his fangs as he watched the video and Harry was inclined to _discuss_ their arrangement with Dean personally as he had wanted to do from the very start. What they saw next was very interesting. In one swift movement Eggsy slipped from Dean’s grip and gave him a forceful shove as his eyes flashed blue “Back _off_ mate.”

Dean looked confused for a moment before he wandered off to his presumed bedroom and closed the door with a thud.

 

Eggsy was breathing a bit but he looked just as confused as Merlin and Harry were feeling before Daisy came back over with her book and smiled “Read!”

Smiling Eggsy took her over to the couch and pulled her onto his lap as he opened the book “Right now…” And started reading Peter Rabbit to her. Every once in awhile he glanced to Dean’s door as if to make sure he was staying there.

 

Merlin muted the feed and turned to Harry “Well tha’ was unexpected.” His voice had turned unexpectedly husky watching even that small display of power.

Harry straightened his tie as he cleared his throat “Indeed.”

Vampires as a whole were attracted to power. It was part of what made their clans so successful…and why new clans entering a territory were dangerous. He wondered about the flash of blue. He had not smelt anything on Eggsy to say that he was anything other than human, and the boy seemed to have no knowledge of his ability given the confusion when Dean obeyed.

It was very interesting.

Harry _liked_ interesting.

 

 

Eggsy stirred awake and sat up to look at the door on instinct. The chair was still propped so he didn’t think Dean got in. Not that the pimp would touch him but he might drag his ass off to a customer for his lip earlier. He wasn’t sure what had made him leave well enough alone today but he wasn’t going to bank on it. He didn’t see anything and he shuffled under his blankets. He wasn’t too worried about it, he woke up a lot it was hard to sleep through the night in a place like this. He couldn’t help but think about what kind of bed those posh blokes slept in.

He turned back over and went to sleep.

 

It wasn’t Eggsy who should have been spooked awake. Harry and Merlin loomed over Dean’s bed. The man was passed out with a bottle still clutched in his hand. Eggsy’s mother was sleeping on the couch with Daisy clutched to her chest. That was fortunate for them it meant they were less likely to be noticed in their work.

It was a delight to scare the man awake. Even more pleasant to spirit him away where he could scream all he liked and none would care. But the most glorious moment of the evening was when they finally put an end to his miserable life and didn’t lower themselves to taste even a drop.

 

They unfortunately had little time for Eggsy after that. The clan leader (now known as Valentine) was a menace to track and Arthur was becoming impatient. The very most they could do was leave Eggsy presents and hints that they were still very much ‘courting’ him as it were, but that they couldn’t do a visit with a more personal nature.

 

Eggsy wasn’t sure what was going on. First Dean disappeared and then he was getting money and sometimes nice food was delivered free of charge. He knew it had to be Harry and Merlin but he didn’t know why they were keeping their distance. He knew that they were still expressing interest in him but he also knew that they had something to do with Dean. Somethin’ seemed a bit off to him. He figured that life was good and he’d wait a bit to play their game.

 

Harry shoved Merlin against the wall as he kissed him harshly. It felt good and he savored his childe’s sweet taste. Merlin played a bit before caving and baring his neck to his sire “I still have some of Eggsy’s blood…have a sip.” With an invitation like that Harry would be terribly rude to refuse. As soon as he slid his fangs in Merlin was moaning in his ear but his mind went blank as the flavor blasted on his tongue.

 

He knew what Eggsy was.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update!

 

 

 

Eggsy couldn’t deny that having Dean out of their lives and a steady flow of money weren’t helpful. He was able to buy good food, his mum didn’t have to work so much, it was nice. He still couldn’t bring himself to relax. Everything good he’d ever had had been taken away or used against him. He couldn’t deny that he felt a bit guilty taking the money and gifts that got delivered without giving something in return, but he thought perhaps they were just waiting.

Watching Eggsy was… relaxing. Harry couldn’t quite put a word to it but it was the same pleasure one would receive watching a well planted garden bloom. It had been so simple to improve his life, the removal of Dean and the addition of money had done a world of change.

There was a shift in the air next to him and Merlin appeared. “Valentine is more trouble than we thought.” The words were softly spoken with only a hint of his brogue, an observation rather than frustration then.

Harry turned his eyes to his childe “I believe we deserve a small reprieve.” 

Merlin’s eyes flashed red at him “It would not be good to ignore our boy for too long.”

“Indeed.”

 

Eggsy stirred from his sleep and blearily looked around the room. With Dean gone he no longer needed the chair propped against his door and he blinked for a few minutes before two shapes appeared out of the darkness. For a moment his heart stilled and then he slowly recognized them. “Thought you two migh’ show soon.”

Harry soaked in the sight of Eggsy’s sleepy appearance. He had noticed the absence of the chair by the door and felt proud he had a large part in that. “We wouldn’t want you to feel neglected now my dear boy.”

Eggsy sat up and pulled of the sheets “Well give me a mo’ to get dressed. Don’t want to do business in the same house as Daisy and me mum.”

When he turned to reach his dresser he was surprised by Merlin staring down at him “And if we only came for a visit?”

Eggsy gave a small laugh “Wit’ the gifts you’ve been sending me and the money? Ta gotta be more than that right?”

Harry wondered if anything had ever been given to this boy, or if he had always earned it in one way or another. He hadn’t known until he had sampled his blood through Merlin that he had known Eggsy’s father. It was a damn shame truly; he had been a good man, and a true gentleman vampire. “We came to talk with you regarding your father.” Harry braced himself for any number of reactions. The one he received however was most surprising.

Eggsy whirled around to face him and clutched protectively at something against his chest. Harry could only faintly see the faint outline of what it was but he could venture a reasonable guess. “Wut you want to know about him?”

Eggsy wasn’t sure that he was really in a position to be defensive with two vamps and all…but he wasn’t really keen to discuss it with them.

Merlin seemed to pick up on his distress and placed his hands on his shoulders to help soothe him “We are not your enemies Eggsy.”

He knew that. Or at least he wanted to believe that. He wasn’t exactly in a position where he could trust a lot of people. He trusted his father to come home, he trusted his mother to always put him and his sister first, and he trusted that Dean would be good to them… Yeah he wanted to trust them, but he wasn’t sure that he make himself go that far.

Merlin seemed to sense the answer in his eyes and turned Eggsy so they could face each other. He cupped the boy’s cheek and leaned in to give him a tender kiss. “We will prove to you that you can trust us.”

Harry gently cleared his throat “I was merely wondering if you had known that your father was a vampire. And if so how rare it is that a vampire can reproduce with a human.”

Eggsy said nothing and merely looked at Harry “M’ father died before I could really know him. All I got is a medal and his name. So no I didn’ know he was a vamp but I had my guesses. Some things add up after awhile.”

Looking at this brave young man in front of him Harry knew that Lee would be proud of his son. He would have been proud regardless since he was the first vampire to sire a natural child in nearly two centuries. Yet he had been unable to see Eggsy grow and that was his fault. His mistake.

“Eggsy you should come with us, we will take you to our Clan and they will welcome you.” Harry’s eyes were bright; he knew what he was asking of Eggsy. To leave his mortal life behind, to leave his human sister to her mortal fate, but he wanted this, wanted whatever this was turning out to be.

For a moment Eggsy was thinking about the option. Harry and Merlin had shown him a world where there was always plenty and where he would never have to struggle again. Yeah he wanted that. Yeah he wanted to live the nice be all posh and everything. But leavin’ his mum and sis? That wasn’t happening. “Look I appreciate it and all. But I ain’t one to step out just cuz a better offer came along you get me?” Eggsy looked between Harry and Merlin but their expressions were unreadable. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.

Merlin was able to get a good read on the situation and knew that it was about time for them to take their leave. If they pushed too hard they might lose him. That wasn’t something that he was willing to risk just yet. Harry was ever the more reckless one.

They left and there were only a few lingering touches before their departure. Harry seemed unsettled by Eggsy’s response but Merlin could sympathize. The lad had reasons to trust them true, but his entire life had taught him that trusting was a weakness that led to disappointment and pain. Eggsy wasn’t just thinking of himself either…he was taking the responsibility of his mother and sister on as well. Not an easy thing for one so young but here he was doing his best. Harry understood too even with his disappointment.

Harry was in a foul mood all evening and Merlin saw little reason to try and convince him out of it. There wasn’t much he could do when he got this way. He decided to spend more time working on this Valentine’s clan. They were laying low but irritating the shit out of Arthur. It would be more amusing if Merlin wasn’t having such a hard time getting information. They were up to something, but what that something was still remained a mystery.

 

 

“Well that’s interesting.” Gazelle watched from a discreet distance as Harry and Merlin left the human residence. She was merely here for observation but Valentine would be very interested in what she had managed to overhear. The two older vampires had been discussing something that she didn’t understand. She had only been made fifty years ago so there was much that she still didn’t understand.

 

But what was a vampire hybrid?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a bit of romance and action!

 

 

Gazelle had pondered over the conversation she had heard but so far nothing had come of it. Valentine didn’t know either and he seemed rather unconcerned. He hadn’t been around for much longer than she had. His main interest was taking over the territory, whether the vampires fell in line or were eliminated were of little concern for him. She thought the boy might be of use in the future and so kept a mental note to check on him.

She wasn’t overly fond of the vampire named Arthur. She could tell that Valentine didn’t like him either. He had caved too easily and was far too willing to sacrifice the clan that followed him. There was little to respect about that. Valentine had mentioned to her that if he were able he would like to keep the vampires Merlin and Harry (called Galahad) alive because they seemed to suit his ideals far better than their former leader. She agreed. The light was coming and she heard Valentine call her to return to the bunker. She would follow up on that ‘Eggsy’ later, for now she wanted to see her sire and know that he was safe and sound before the sun finished rising.

 

 

The fight had been quick and brutal.

Arthur had betrayed them all and now the knights were regrouping. Merlin and Harry were huddled down behind a wall, the sun would be rising soon and they could not risk the damage from being caught outside. It would not kill them, but two men with third degree burns would be highly noticeable.

“Percival we have to fall back!” Harry called out, a human wouldn’t have heard him but they worked without those limitations.

Percival was helping a heavily injured Lancelot and they knew they would have to go somewhere safe to den for the day. Somewhere together so they would have strength in numbers. Somewhere where Valentine’s human associates would not be able to find them.

“Fall back to where?” Percival was next to them clutching Lancelot close to him. The man had been slashed with Gazelle’s legs and his wound was healing slowly. A vampiress that had cleaned her own blades with holy water was a dangerous thing.

He and Merlin exchanged glances, there were not many places that Arthur didn’t know about but there was one…They shared a nod and whispered the address to the others. With their combined efforts they made it back there just before the sun’s rays crossed over the buildings. It was their own private nest, but desperate times called for desperate measures as it was said.

 

 

 

Eggsy felt as though his skin were itching. He sighed and pulled the hat down farther on his head. For some reason the sun was bothering him a bit more than usual. He thought back about the conversation he’d had with Harry and Merlin about his father. Yeah he’d had his guesses, there were some things you picked up on the street. He knew his mum cast his glances every now and then, but it seemed an unspoken rule to let certain things lie. Daisy was all human and as long as he had her he didn’t think he could just leave.

He’d heard of this Kingsman, after Harry and Merlin started expressing ‘interest’ in him he had his ears on a little sharper and talked to people who knew about that kind of thing. He’d heard that word before; he had a medal with it engraved on the back along with his father’s name. He supposed it was an honorary medal of sorts. It had come with a letter of regret to his mother a few days before Christmas. No one came. No one answered their questions. They were just suddenly alone in the world.

They were supposed to be like good vamps he supposed. They kept the other clans in line and made sure there wasn’t too much vampire human interaction. He figured they were alright, if his dad had worked for them they couldn’t be too bad. He still didn’t like the secrets, something was going on that kept Harry and Merlin distracted but whatever it was they weren’t talking to him about it. That was fine. He had some secrets too so he supposed that was fair.

He looked out the window of his room. They hadn’t been around recently and that was fine. He still wasn’t sure what they wanted with him. There were lots of people out there that they could pay if they just wanted a bite to eat. He hadn’t minded it too much but he wasn’t sure what a bite from Harry would feel like. He rolled over into his bed. When Merlin had bit him it had been gentle, almost teasing. He had kissed him well and good and made sure to numb the skin before sliding his fangs in. Eggsy let his hand trail down his body as he thought about the slight sting the bite had brought followed by the overwhelming warmth, he had felt so light and fuzzy and aroused as all hell.

In fact… He gave himself a gentle stroke. Harry seemed like he was the more experienced one of the two. He didn’t know how things worked between two vamps but he knew that he was the one calling the shots. He thought of his fine suits, he thought about the way his eyes turned red and sometimes there were small flashes of violence across his face. It was hot as hell.

There was the faintest stirring in the air that warned him when he opened his eyes Harry and Merlin were looming over his bed. They both seemed fine but he sensed they were a little worse for wear. As if something were going on that he couldn’t see. He tried to pull his hand away but Harry struck first and made him press harder instead, making him arch his hips to rub against his hand harder.

Harry’s eyes flashed red as he watched Eggsy move fluidly against the bed. They had not expected to come and see him with such a welcoming sight. Watching and giving Eggsy his pleasure was more stimulating than Harry could have imagined. As they kept their gazes locked he increased the speed and pressure and let his fangs show just a bit. That seemed to push Eggsy over as he closed his eyes and gasped, he was so hard, so close and Harry sealed it with a hard kiss as he traced the underside of Eggsy’s cock with one trim nail making the boy cum in his pants.

If he were breathing Merlin knew that his breaths would be coming hard and sharp. Watching Eggsy and Harry interact so intimately had been like watching the couple dance. Just watching them had brought him pleasure. They had originally come here because Harry needed to feed to recoup his losses. He shared with Merlin that a vampire hybrid’s blood lasted longer and tasted sweeter than human blood. He wanted to see Harry bite Eggsy.

Harry gently brushed Eggsy’s short hair back and didn’t retract his fangs. “If you would oblige me…I would like to sample some of what Merlin already has.”

Eggsy blinked, something else was definitely going on. He could see there was a bit of strain behind Harry’s eyes. Yet here he was asking permission for something he could have already taken by force. He smiled and pulled Harry close turning his neck so that he could bite the opposite side from where Merlin had tasted. “Go ahead ‘arry…” He whispered for some reason he felt like the vamp needed some comfort so he stroked his hands down Harry’s back to encourage him.

This sweet boy. Would he ever stop giving? He gave so much to his family, he gave himself away to anyone who could pay him the right price, and he gave himself to them for a bit of safety and comfort. Harry pressed a tender kiss before taking one long lick to make sure the skin was nice and numb. “Brace yourself sweet thing.” He murmured before sinking his fangs in.

The bite from Merlin had been tender and kind. Harry’s bite was like fire and ice mixed together. Eggsy arched against him and felt warm arms wrap around him before he was blinded and collapsed into darkness.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the update! I think the next chapter will be the last!

 

 

 

Harry and Merlin had disappeared as soon as the sun had set.

Percival had his own thoughts on where they had gone, he suspected they were currently courting a third and in these dangerous times there were high risks involved. He looked down at James (called Lancelot in their organization). He himself was named Victor but it was something they preferred to keep between themselves. He caressed his mate’s cheek and watched as his wound slowly healed. The holy water was making the mending take longer than it should, but he would not leave his side until it was complete.

James was able to look up at him and smiled weakly “You look so old when you are worried.” He made an aborted effort to touch him but Victor calmly held him still.

“You are not strong enough to move yet darling.” He whispered, they were alone, but seeing his mate so close to death made him hush. For a moment he had thought James was lost and for the eternity of that span of time he wanted to blindly follow after him to oblivion.

James gave a small huff; he was already tiring “You worry too much my love. A bit of rest and I’ll be right as rain you’ll see.” He slowly closed his eyes as if he didn’t want to stop looking at Victor even for a moment.

“You had better be.” Victor murmured, he could not say he was surprised by Chester’s betrayal, but if he lost his mate because of it he would drag them all down to a hell of his own creation.

 

Harry and Merlin were situated somewhat awkwardly on Eggsy’s small bed. He had fallen into slumber shortly after Harry had fed off of him. Harry gently kissed the bite mark he had left on that soft pale neck. He had not meant to be so selfish, he was reassured that Eggsy was only asleep and not unconscious; still he wished he could have been easier on the boy. The mark would be gone by morning but they both longed to leave a permanent one.

It was well into the night but they had a few hours yet before they would be forced to leave. Harry looked over Eggsy’s head at Merlin and his eyes traced the bite he had created on his mate. When he had found Merlin he had been changed and then summarily abandoned by his maker. Unwilling to see anyone treated in such a way Harry had stepped in, taught him how to control his hunger and his abilities, and showed him his own warped moral code.

When the time was right and when Merlin had asked for it Harry had put his own bite mark on top of Merlin’s original creator. It was an extremely painful process to put a marking bite over another but it was what had been right for them.

“We have to take him with us Harry. It won’t be safe to visit him here much longer.” Merlin whispered quietly so as not to disturb their boy. He regretted that it had to happen so quickly but for Eggsy’s own safety he agreed. Perhaps they could set up some sort of protection for his mother and sister. It was not the right time to change him just yet or talk about a more lasting future; but in this moment there was very real danger surrounding them and Valentine would have no issue using whatever weakness he could find.

Eggsy stirred despite their efforts and looked up at them sleepily “Wut had you all worked up tonight? Somethin’ goin on out there?”

Harry and Merlin shared a look but they had decided mutually between them that Eggsy deserved at least the truth from them. How could they ask for his trust if all they gave him were lies and half truths? “Our clan leader has betrayed us Eggsy. It was better you decided to stay away, we thought because of your father you would have been welcomed and safe. However now that we know the facts I have no doubt Arthur would have killed you on sight.” Harry tried for a dispassionate tone but his eyes were blood red at the thought. Had that happened he highly doubted Chester would still be alive at this moment.

Eggsy stiffened and tried to sit up to look at them better. “Wut does that mean for you? Are you in danger?” He searched his room as though that would provide some sort of answer “You could stay here…it’d be tight and we don’t have nothing fancy but we could manage for a bit.”

Touched by his concern Merlin was unable to resist dropping a soft lingering kiss to Eggsy’s lips “Nae we have our own safe house where others loyal are staying. We would like to move you there too lad. You’re a weakness and we fear they might try to harm you.” Merlin’s brogue was soft and rich against Eggsy’s ear and it was highly distracting.

“Leave my fam? But what if they come after them?!” Eggsy looked ready to bolt to personally ensure his mother and sister were safe.

“Be calm. You are the one they would come after; after a time vampires forget the meanings families hold. It is more than likely they will not even consider threatening your mother or sister simply because they would deem them unimportant.” Harry knew the words sounded unkind but it was true. Clans were the closest thing to a family a vampire had and obviously even that could be forgotten.

Eggsy was so clearly torn. They could see the longing in his eyes to believe them, to go with them even. But his loyalty to his family was unwavering and had long conditioned himself to put them first. “I don’t know. I have to know they’re safe.”

Merlin pulled Eggsy close so that they could see each other clearly “And they will be. But _you_ will not be safe if you stay here. Please lad…if you trust us at all at least trust us with this. We need you to be with us for now.”

Harry was silent; he was too tense to properly reason with Eggsy. A part of him wanted to tear him away from here with or without his permission. Yet he knew that Merlin was right to take the extra time and delicacy to make sure that Eggsy came of his own free will. Their relationship and thus future would be stronger for it. Patience was something that he was somewhat inconsistent on.

Finally after a long period of silence Eggsy made a slow nod “I’ll come with you, as long as my fam is safe I’ll come with.”

At last Harry allowed himself to pull Eggsy towards him and rewarded him with his own chaste kiss. He hoped the kiss could tell all that his words could not. He had been with Merlin so long he forgot how a new relationship worked; despite being centuries older he hoped that Eggsy would have enough patience for _him_.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't the last chapter. I think the next chapter will be the last one with some special time together for our boys! Thank you all for the support!

 

 

 

Meeting Valentine had not been very climatic. In fact it had almost been terribly cliché.

As Harry and Merlin had insisted Eggsy moved in with them but he still checked on his family discreetly every few days. His mum did wonder where he had gone off too but he told her that he got a job as a tailor’s apprentice and there was a place for him to stay above the shop. With the money he was bringing in and how happy he looked Michelle wasn’t going to question their good fortune. She also wasn’t stupid and hoped whatever her boy was getting into he knew what he was doing.

Percival had been…nice. He could tell that Lancelot was wounded but Percival wasn’t letting anyone close enough to see. He would leave every night and come back from a recent feeding only to give most of it to his mate. Eggsy thought that was a bit sweet in a way.

One night after seeing how hard Percival worked to get blood each night he had an idea. He’d asked Harry if his blood would help Lancelot and Harry had gone from surprised to enraged in a matter of seconds. “I know that you’re just a strumpet but I believe Merlin and I made it clear you would only have relations with us! Take it up with him if you want to raise the price!” 

“What the ‘elll?” Eggsy watched the direction that Harry had left in and felt his own temper rising. He might be… _involved_ …with them but that didn’t mean he was just a pet! He’d only asked a simple question and Harry was acting like he was a piece of meat! He didn’t want to show how much it hurt to hear Harry talk about him like that.

“Harry’s not good with his temper lad. It rarely shows like this but when it does it’s hard for him to control; which is why he usually does a great deal of yelling and then storms off.” Merlin came from behind and gently placed an arm on Eggsy’s shoulders. Truth be told he hadn’t liked the implication of Eggsy’s question either but he could understand the thought process that went into it. _Jesus Harry keep it together_.

It was actually Percival who had explained as he had overheard the entire argument. Not that he needed his vampire senses to do that. While the townhouse they were staying in was large and elegant he thought a mansion or castle would have been needed to not overhear the yelling. “I am grateful for your offer and if Lancelot were feeling better he would express the same sentiment. However for vampires biting is very…personal I suppose you could say. The biting we use for food is not the same as the biting between lovers…For example I would never be cross with Lancelot for taking a human and taking a quick meal, however if I learned he did that with another vampire or if the feelings ran deeper…I would most likely kill the other partner out of jealousy.”

Percival hadn't been too sure about keeping Eggsy with them. It had become apparent that he wasn’t completely human and he made a note to question about Eggsy’s heritage later. However the boy was kind and thoughtful even if he was a bit ignorant of a few things he could hardly be blamed. It was Merlin and Galahad’s job to educate their third.

Eggsy seemed to shrink in on himself. He couldn’t imagine the stone faced Percival doing something so petty and bloody. “Oi…I didn’ mean anything like that! It’s just Harry said my blood was different being a half vamp and all and I thought…” He finished with a shrug but they could both see the hurt on his face.

Percival filed the information away for later. A half vampire. No wonder Merlin and Harry were so secretive. It would not do for something like that to get out in these recently troubled times. It had also been wise of them to wait before bringing him in. If Chester had known...Well it wouldn't do to think of the outcome.

Merlin didn’t need to breathe but he went through the actions of taking a deep breath. He was not going to kill or maim Harry but it was a close thing. After all Chester King had betrayed the knights, most of whom had been killed in the initial attack, and there was also the matter concerning Valentine. He couldn’t risk harming him now. Not to say he wasn’t tempted. “I will speak to him Eggsy. He had no right to talk to you that way.”

The townhouse was starting to feel too small like he couldn’t get any air and Eggsy shrugged on the gaudy hoodie that Harry despised. “I know…I think I’ll just go out for a pint real quick. Get some fresh air you know?”

He was out the door before Merlin or Percival could stop him but they could smell the salt from his tears.

Percival wisely returned to his own mate. He imagined that Lancelot would quite like the boy once he was feeling better. The wounds were healing faster now that he had a steady supply of blood. He hoped Merlin would deal with Harry appropriately. He had not been sure of _Eggsy_ at first (that name was just plainly ridiculous) but the boy’s kind hearted offer had moved him.

Merlin’s eyes bleed red. He was going to have _words_ with Harry.

 

It was after sunset by the time Eggsy left the pub. He hadn’t drunk much but he found himself reluctant to go back to the townhouse. He couldn’t even go visit his mum or sis without putting them in trouble so he had just sipped on a pint or two all afternoon and watched as people came and went. Finally he knew that if he didn’t go to them they would no doubt come to him and he didn’t suppose their conversation was one fit for public.

He was only halfway down the street when a blur forced him into an alley and brick was pressing hard into his back as he looked up at the dark eyes of a vampire. “Oi mate easy on the clothes!”

Valentine pulled back but his hold remained firm “Sorry about that. I like your style kid I have to say.”

Eggsy flattened his expression “Thanks. And you are?”

The man laughed and he released his hold “Sorry about that. Richmond Valentine at your service.” He held out a hand but Eggsy didn’t reach to take it.

“You the one causing all the problems?” Eggsy glanced around and saw a young woman approaching them from the only way out of the alley. Her bladed legs flashed in the dim light and suddenly he understood where Lancelot had gotten his injuries from.

“I see it more as bringing a solution. Vampires shouldn’t have to hide in the dark. The only thing stopping us is the very thing we eat? Does that make any sense?” There was a lisp to his words but Eggsy could see the guy was a good talker. No doubt that was how he got Harry and Merlin’s leader to follow him.

“Yeah well I like my current place so maybe you should become a vegetarian?” Eggsy moved a little towards the alley opening. The response he got was a swift punch to the ribs that had more than one of them making a distinct cracking sound. He fell to the ground gasping for air even as he tried to fight his way through the pain. He knew guys like this. If he showed any pain or weakness he was done for; but if he kept him talking he had a chance. A small, Merlin and Harry finding him in time chance, but it was all he had.

“Now see what you made me do? I didn’t want to do that. In fact I’m pretty curious about you _Eggsy_.” Valentine crouched down in front of him. “See I’ve heard some pretty interesting things about you. A half vampire? I haven’t been around long but even I know that vampires successfully getting it on with a human is pretty rare. So that got me wondering…If you’re better than a human then your blood is better too right?”

He thought about how Merlin and Harry had mentioned they could go longer without feeding with his blood, how it helped heal them faster, and made them stronger. He went cold at the thought of Valentine having any of his blood…and a bit sick after his conversation with Merlin and Percival this afternoon. He didn’t want anything of Valentine’s in him.

His hand shifted around in his pocket and he found the small knife that he kept on him for protection. He remembered the first time he met Merlin and Harry together. He’d been ready to go at them even though every one of his senses were screaming danger. Now he was ready to do it again. But this time maybe he knew a thing or two more. They hadn’t said anything yet but he had a feeling that sharing blood with Merlin and Harry was a two way street. Before they had bitten him he’d never felt even a twinge of vampiness bout him. But after they had started visiting he noticed things. Like Dean leaving him alone, like things being easier to lift, nothing major but nothing he could ignore either. Maybe…maybe…

“What do you say kid? Let me have a bite?” Valentine was leaning in and when Eggsy saw his fangs flash in the streetlight he acted on instinct.

“Fuck no!” he willed whatever ‘juice’ he might have as he stabbed the knife into Valentine’s stomach. The vampire was so surprised he struggled backwards and Eggsy hit him again and again. There was the sound of blades moving through the air and he was able to slide out of the way in time as the girl with blades stabbed right where he’d been standing. _How the hell had he heard that?_ He didn’t have much time to think. Whatever he had pulled off wore him out real quick and he could see her turning for another blow. He hoped that Merlin and Harry would know he hadn’t willingly let them drink his blood. He didn’t think it was a simple transaction anymore. He didn’t want it to be.

 

Growls broke out and Eggsy was too blurry to realize that they were familiar. Gazelle was tackled to the side by Harry as Merlin swept Eggsy up in his arms “Well done Eggsy.” Merlin praised his Scottish burr thick with approval as he hurried away.

Eggsy suddenly felt warm and safe and he realized he was resting his head on Merlin’s chest as his eyes drifted close. He wanted to explain he hadn’t been willingly doing anything with Valentine but the words were stuck like cotton on his tongue and then Merlin was hushing him as he fell asleep.What ever he'd done had cost him a lot.

Merlin turned and watched as Harry ripped Valentine apart. Gazelle was already dead. He had personally promised to Percival that he would see too it. He was relieved his friend would not have to leave his mate’s side for more than a feeding. Lancelot would be distressed if Percival got hurt on his account.

He clutched Eggsy to his chest and tried to smooth the trembling he felt there. He would be having those words with Harry for making the lad run off in such a state. But now was not the time.

When Harry was finally finished he appeared at Merlin’s side. They exchanged glances and Merlin knew he would not need to say those words after all. Seeing Eggsy in such a state put an expression of remorse he had not seen on Harry before. The night was still young but they would return home for the night. They would have to feed soon but it would be Eggsy’s choice where they received the blood from.

It would always be Eggsy’s choice.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Next chapter is the last one!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Just a bit of fluff for our happy ending!

 

 

 

Eggsy was weak and tired when they brought him back to the house.

Percival peeked out of the room he and Lancelot had set up in and exchanged nods with Merlin. That was all that needed to be done. He had only wanted to know that the vampiress was killed. Besides that he could be at peace. 

Merlin carefully stripped Eggsy before he covered him in a sleep shirt and laid him carefully on the bed. “Sweet lad.” Merlin whispered as he gently stroked the hair back on Eggsy’s head. 

Harry lingered in the doorway unsure of his welcome. He knew that Merlin was cross with his caustic treatment of Eggsy earlier and he was right to be so. He watched Eggsy’s pale face and felt a deep slice of guilt. Eggsy would have never been in danger if he hadn’t allowed his petty jealousy to get in the way of his clear thinking. 

Eggsy’s eyes opened and he smiled blearily in Harry’s direction “Haz…” He whispered and reached out to him and like a beacon Harry was drawn to him with an impossible pull. 

Merlin moved aside and Harry loomed protectively over their boy. “Eggsy…” His voice was soft as he traced his dark eyes over every inch of his exposed skin. There were cuts that were already healing and bruises that were just starting to show. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and whispered “I’m so sorry.”

A lazy smile was his only response and Eggsy reached forward and gently pulled him forward “It’s okay love…c’mere.” 

Harry slipped off his shoes and Merlin did the same as they each lay on one side of Eggsy. Simply breathing him in and enjoying his warmth. It was obvious he had worn himself out doing what he did with Valentine. Seeing how soft and weak he was made Harry’s fangs itch. He knew it was terribly selfish but he wanted a bite. 

Merlin’s eyes caught with his and they flashed red in response. His were not the only fangs that wanted. 

As if sensing their need Eggsy lazily arched his neck and pulled them forward “Come on then.” 

They both hesitated. This was what they had been dreaming of since meeting Eggsy but it would be beyond unfair in his current state. 

But his neck was warm and inviting and his grin was flirtatious and kind. “Don’t make me beg…” he gave a dreamy pout 

Harry and Merlin exchanged a small kiss over him before their fangs flashed in the light and they bent their heads as one to take a sip. 

Eggsy was heady from using his…whatever it was. But now he had Harry and Merlin and they were safe from crazy vamps and he wanted to feel what it would be like if theyboth bit him at once. After being so scared earlier, he didn’t care if it was foolish he wanted to feel them and only them now. 

The breath got caught in his throat and it was like warm light was pouring in his veins. He made a small sound and hard, strong hands soothed him. The sleeping shirt that had just been placed on him was now pushed away as they teased his nipples and trailed down his body to cup his growing erection. 

He sighed when they broke away and he knew they were protecting him. Still…he wouldn’t have minded a bit longer. He opened his eyes; he hadn’t even realized he had closed them, and saw them kissing deeply above him. That would work too. 

 

He was surprised when their red eyes turned to to him and their predatory smiles didn't dim. "Now to treat you lamb." Merlin purred as he bit into his wrist and pressed it to Eggsy's lips.

Eggsy tensed but he couldn't help but take a curious lick before Harry's hand was pressing him forward "Drink more dear boy...you'll need your strength.

 

It wasn't enough to turn him. Not yet.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
